I'm Just a Human
by LoveWhatsDifferent
Summary: I have write a story where Journee (i'mtheawesomeDemonever)and Her Cuz Amber take part in Bleach along with me it's going to be strange many different things happen with the Bleach Characters it going to get M Rated later though


P.s I own no Characters but my own, No music or other Characters I own so give them there claims!

Hello there names Junabe Weird name right? What ever I don't Care if you think my name is stupid. Well this story takes place in a normal place that I call my world according to Journee and Amber it's called U.S-Verse. Journee her self (i'mtheawesomeDemonever) is in this story because she doesn't give any that I use her and Amber in my story so yeah!.

Well this is how it starts

Amber is Really good friends with Ichigo and the Soul Society she and her Older Cousin Journee she has been kept away from her reason. That when I come in... So let's get this story started!

******Ranbu no Melody**

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiriotoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to kattou tesaguri no hibi  
Bokura wa make o shiranai yowasa o dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai o kizame

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiriotoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushuu-no-bi yori me no mae no teki o

Kokoronai kotoba hokosaki subete o nomikomi aruita

Tsukareta fushin wa jishin ni nejimage

Kurushikute nigetakute ma ga sashita mirai wa  
Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de  
Jikan nante yoso nante kechirashite hohoenda  
Ano koro nani mo kowakunakattaro?

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiriotoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushuu-no-bi yori me no mae no teki o

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute  
Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu  
Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanaide  
Zutto nariyamanu ranbu no merodi

Junabe's pov (mine)

I was sitting in my world for the past weeks I have Day Dreams. About a Tall woman who is always saving me from some Orange haired guy and Blonde Chick. And I so where different but I wake up right before she says her name. So today I chose to draw her, I finished and drew the others I always saw.

"I wish I knew why I dream about these people." So random smoke about and made me pass out. When I woke there was bright sun shining in my face I looked around it was like a city I almost got ran over. "Hey Idiot get out of the Street." Some man yelled. When a car came speeding towards me some orange passed by me and I was on the sidewalk

"What are you doing trying to get your self killed?"the orange haired guy asked. "wait a minute-!" suddenly a Blonde girl showed up. "Man you got lucky."she said they were from my dreams. "Hey are you okay?" I blinked

"Yeah thanks." I sat up dusting my self off "Names Junabe" I said the Blonde looked shock for a second but just smiled and shook my hand. "You know my Cousin always mentioned someone by the name of Junabe but she never really explain it by the way Names Amber and this is Ichigo." She said.

"You new here huh?"Ichigo asked "Yeah you could tell?" I asked he nodded "You can stay at my place."Amber said "Um Thanks" I said "Come with us we are going for Grocery shopping I promised Journee I keep him in check"

We stared to walk "Oh and Who's Journee." Amber didn't respond "You know when you see her when she gets back which is in a week Ichigo's really happy I can tell but he won't show it." I looked at Ichigo go who just looked away blushing. "How long has she been gone?" Amber taught about it.

"6 years and 16 days"she answered. "Why was she gone that long" Amber gave me a smile "that's Classified" We went to the market got some stuff and left to her house Which was large for her, there was a total of Large four rooms two bathrooms Dining room and Office large Kitchen.

I sat down with Ichigo while Amber Cooked. We chatted a little I asked him how he met Journee and he said he tell me tomorrow. We ate and she let me sleep in one of the room just not Journee's I fell asleep.

I kinda didn't really want to leave this new place it's so different. And I don't know how different it's going to be when I meet Journee.

Ichigo's pov

I sat in my bed at my house my window open as always. what was i going to do when Journee gets back will she even remember me? will she act the same will she hate me for what happened to her? These questios go though my mind to where i can't sleep.

Amber's pov

I still think Ichigo likes Journee but he might feel bad about what happened to Journee it wasn't his fault... i hope so.'


End file.
